Ben's Redemption
by zati shal
Summary: I just saw Rise of Skywalker and had a plot bunny. Reincarnation story about Ben Solo as Harry Potter. The Force will allow Ben the chance to Balance the Ledger of his life. The question is, will Ben allow himself to?


Six years. The cold dark of the cave on Korriban had never left Ben in all that time. In some ways, he felt like he was still there. Holding Rey as he passed into the Force. The white void he had found himself floating in afterward still haunted him. The silence had been deafening.

Then slowly, ever so slowly sound and color came back to his world. He found himself sitting on a bench in what looked like a park. He couldn't tell what planet. The air was gentle and warm. That was nice. Much better than the cave.

"You know, kid, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't be joining us so soon." A gruff voice said over his shoulder.

"Let him be Han, he's here now." a much gentler voice spoke up.

He turned and saw his parents walking towards him. Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes, and he tried to wipe them away.

"Mom, Dad, I-" Ben started.

"No. I already told you. it's ok." Han said, clapping his hand on his son's shoulder. The two parents embraced their son in a warm hug. The family finally reunited.

"Welcome back Ben," Laia said into her son's ear.

"You redeemed yourself in the end, just like me." came another voice.

Ben turned and saw a young man in dark brown Jedi robes. He had long hair and a cocky smile on his face, Though the confidence with which he carried himself belied the young age. "My name is Aniken, you knew me as Darth Vader."

Ben's face became stonelike at hearing the name of the newcomer. "What are you doing here?"

"Its alright, Ben, your grandfather came around in the end," Laia said gently.

Ben looked to his father, Han just shrugged, "Hells if I know kid, but he has been here since I got here."

"You have a choice to make Ben Solo." Aniken said kindly, "You can choose to stay as I did, or you can choose to continue your redemption in another life."

"What does that mean?" Ben said hesitantly.

"the universe is a big place," Aniken said with a shrug, "I don't much understand it myself. But apparently, for people like you and me, who were seduced by the dark side but never entirely gave in, there are options. The Force will place your essence on another world in a new life where it thinks you can do some good with your life. A chance to balance the ledger sort of speak."

Ben thought for a moment. He looked to his mother, she always knew what to say.

"The choice has to be your's Ben. just as it was your choice to turn from the dark side."

"We will be here waiting for you, son." his dad said with a smile, "Like I said, I was hoping it would be a while before you came back to meet us again."

Ben looked to his grandfather with a raised eyebrow, "So why didn't you take the option?"

"I had already lived my life, fell in love, made mistakes, and lived to an old age. I didn't feel I deserved it honestly. But you, you have all that to come if you wish it."

All it took was the thought. The decision in his mind, and he was falling in the void again.

As the world came into clarity again, He was hovering over a house. The technology present seemed primitive. A man reeking of the dark side was opening the garden gate.

A surge in the Force and someone inside shouting.

"Lily! He's Here," panicked and afraid, "Take Harry and run!"

The dark sider blasted the door open, channeling the Force through some wooden focus. "a noble attempt Lord Potter," came the sibilant tones out of his mouth, "But futile." a muttered curse and a flash of green light and the light side force wielder was dead.

The Force was manipulated in strange new ways on this planet. Ben was getting distracted, trying to analyze what was going on here. His spirit followed the darksider up the stairs and into the room with a red-headed woman. This must be Lily.

"Step aside, you silly girl." Voldemort hissed.

"No, take me, don't hurt him." the mother pleaded.

"You need not die tonight, one of my faithful has asked for you.

Ben felt sick at hearing that, so too did the mother as she looked revolted.

"No, I wont."

"Stand aside," he roared and launched a wave of that strange colored Force at her. She batted it aside, growing determined.

"No!"

"Avada Kedavra!" another flash of green and the woman was dead.

Ben felt sad at the loss of the woman. The Force was building around he child now, though. He could feel it pulling him in. Whatever was meant to happen would happen soon.

Voldemort turned to the child, seemingly unaware of the growing torrent in The Force. "To think such a useless thing could defeat me? never"

He raised his wand, and the tip became green.

The death wave in the Force was coming. Ben had to do something. He couldn't let the mother's sacrifice be in vain. He willed himself to materialize just as the wave of green Force energy washed over the baby. The Force exploded in a backlash that took out the nursery.

Ben blacked out for the next several days, but when he came too, he was on the doorstep of a house getting screeched at by what looked like a human mixed with a Kaminoan.

That had been six years ago. Somehow his soul had taken the place of the Babies, Harry's. He was now Harry Potter, and he lived on a planet called Earth. In a solar system that had barely touched its moon, let alone anything else in the galaxy. He lived with his aunt and uncle, who were as xenophobic as any First Order member and had the mentality to boot. It must have been the Force's way of balancing the ledger. Reminding him of what he left behind so that he wouldn't screw this life up as he had his last life.


End file.
